Amy's Got Game!
by korilikesthenamedavvy
Summary: Faking It!AU- Lauren is still a bitch. Shane is the best gay friend ever. Karma is climbing rank in cheer, and Amy actually has some athletic skill. (I own nothing. Show and rights belong to MTV and etc.) Three-Shot.
1. Receiving Raudenfeld

Faking IT!AU- Lauren is still a bitch. Shane is the best gay friend ever. Karma is climbing rank in cheer, and Amy actually has some athletic skill.

* * *

**Amy's Got Game!**

"And the score is 23 to 14 with Hester High's first ever female quarterback, Amy Raudenfeld bringing her team to victory!" Shane says cupping his hands around his mouth and then making fake crowd cheering sounds.

"Knock it off, Shane! I'm the wide receiver. Do you even know anything about football?" Amy asks giving him a light shove. "I know Danny Thompson's butt has never looked better!" Shane replies cheekily. Practice had been grueling, baking in the hot Texas sun. Amy swiped at the sweaty strands escaping her messy bun, clinging to her forehead as she and Shane started toward the parking lot.

"I think we stand a chance of winning this year." She says with the smallest of grins.

"Well, yeah. Ever since your mom got the news station to do an exposé and your best lesbro-" he says pointing to himself,"- claimed discrimination based on sexuality, Coach Jenkins had to put you on the team. And damn, you can pull that look off so well. I bet you might even get a girlfriend finally!" Shane finishes giddily.

"I don't know, Shane. I think I should probably focus on not getting killed on the 30 yard line. I know the guys are okay with me being on the team since I can take a hit and I have skill, but not all high schools are like Hester."

"Whatever you say, Raudenfeld, but don't think your reluctance will keep me from setting up my favorite Bed-head Betty. See you tomorrow! Poison Lauren's dinner for me, yeah?" He skips off to his car with a wink and a wave, blowing a kiss when he closes his car door.

Lauren's car still sat empty in the parking lot, so cheer practice must still be finishing up. Slinging her duffle bag higher on her shoulder, Amy headed toward the gym to wait. "Man, I need my own car." She sighed under her breath.

* * *

Jessica Kitswell, cheer captain, was leading the girls in what looked like a cool-down session or something.

Amy took a seat on the bleachers a little higher than where the cheerleaders piled their bags and pulled her Chemistry book out to start on her assignment. The first week of school and she already has a ton of homework.

Amy was defining the vocabulary for the chapter as cheer came to an end.

A throat being cleared caught her attention as the girls came to gather their things.

"Hey. You're our new quarter back right?" A blonde Amy didn't recognize asked.

"Uh, I'm actually the wide receiver. I'm the one who catches the ball. I'm Amy."

"Oh, I know who you are. You're big news, Amy. I'm Shelby." The girl said extending her hand.

"Bad news?" Amy asks shaking hands while looking nervous.

"Not at all! You've got a lot of support from the student body. Most of us think it's totes awesome to have a girl on the football team." Shelby grins encouragingly.

"I think it's a mockery of the role we as women were born to play." Lauren cuts in, ruining a nice moment. "We are supposed to be on the sidelines, cheering on the brave men fighting for our honor. But I guess you, being a lesbian, hate that idea, huh?" She shoots a smug grin.

"I think its cool." A soft voice speaks, breaking the tension.

"No one cares what you think, new girl!" Lauren growls at the cute little auburn haired girl.

"I do. You can be a bitch to me, Lauren. As step sisters, we've earned the right. But don't pick on some innocent girl just because she disagrees with you." Amy shoots a 'do not fuck with me' look. Lauren huffs and turns to pick up her stuff.

"I'm sorry about that." Amy says apologizing to the girl.

"It's okay. Thanks for standing up for me for standing up for you. Whoa. That could be confusing. And I'm starting to ramble now, so I'll just stop talking."

Amy chuckles at the girl's antics. "Can I at least know who attempted my rescue?" Amy asks.

"Amy, hurry up or I am leaving your big dyke ass here!" Lauren shouts.

Amy is torn away. "Maybe I'll see you around." Amy says as she starts after Lauren.

"Karma!"

"What?" Amy turns back to the girl confused.

"My name is Karma. Karma Ashcroft." The girl smiles sweetly.

"It was lovely meeting you, Karma." Amy says.

'Hmm, Karma is not always a bitch, huh?' Amy smiles to herself at the thought.

* * *

"Push 'em back! Take 'em down! Defense! Defense!"

Hester High's Bulls were playing their first game of the season against the Westbricke Wasps. The turnout was bigger than usual since everyone had heard about Hester's newest football player. The cheerleaders were leading the crowd in an uproar. Shane had on Amy's spare jersey. Two red stripes were painted under his eyes. He was always a proud supporter of men wearing tight uniforms and rolling around on the ground together. Jessica, Shelby, and Karma were front and center of the crowd leading the cheers. Lauren was fuming in the back row, obviously feeling like her talent was overlooked. Karma was spot on with her rhythm and timing. Shelby was probably the most enthusiastic. Jessica stood like a proud parent, all smiles and grace.

"Take him! Take him down! Sack that quarterback!"

You could hear Karma cheering the loudest, in her slightly husky tone. She was all smiles as she did an almost perfect toe-touch. Lauren was a half-beat behind on the routine. Ashley, the secondary captain, definitely noticed if her glare was anything to go by.

Amy was in full action mode. On defense, she was the safety. It was third quarter, and the wasps were one touchdown ahead. Their quarterback snapped the ball, and Amy was gone like bolt. Off the forty yard line, quickly crossing the thirty, getting close to the twenty, Amy looked up to see where the ball was in the air. It was closing in. She was almost on top of the wide receiver for the wasps, but he was about to be in for a surprise. Will Johnson, corner back for the bulls, bulldozed the guy as he kept his eyes on Amy and the ball. The ball was inches from her grasp, and Amy leapt into the air and snagged it. She sprang into action sprinting back down the field as fast as she could dodge her opponents. She got just past the fifty, when she got slammed to the ground.

The crowd got quiet. The referee came over to check on Amy.

"Are you okay? Are you injured?"

Amy made motions toward her body to signal she was winded but okay.

The crowd was cheering again as Danny and Will helped Amy stand.

"Excellent interception, bro!" Will shouted punching her shoulder.

Looking toward the stands, she saw Shane giving her a thumbs up.

"Rau-den-feld! Rau-den-feld! Rau-den-feld!" Karma and Shelby led the chant looking onto the field. The girls sent her a wave. Amy could barely wheeze out a breath, but she kept a smile on her face.

* * *

A couple of weeks later into their winning streak, Liam Booker was throwing a huge party. Amy didn't care much for Liam, but he was Shane's other best friend so she was obligated to go. For the first time in her whole high school career, Amy had people recognizing her. As soon as she arrived, she had a drink in hand and people patting her on the back. It felt good to have people notice her.

"Heyyy thur, quarterback. You don't got helmet hair?" Some girl said leaning heavily into Amy.

"Whoa. You have been drinking, huh?" Amy tried to right the wobbly girl.

"Jus'a'lil" She slurred back, winking.

"Hey there, All-star! I see Amber wanted to congratulate you." Shelby said eyeing the scene with a laugh.

"Shelbs, she doesn'ave helmet hair!" Amber said throwing herself to Shelby.

"I noticed, babe. She doesn't wear a helmet all the time, silly." Shelby whispered grinning at her fellow cheerleader like they had a secret.

Amber started giggling. "I'll take care of her. Have some fun, Raudenfeld. You earned it. Let's get you home, bestie!" Shelby said as she wrapped an arm around her friend.

Amy chuckled and leaned back, eyeing the crowd. There was a certain appeal to parties. Once she found out what that appeal was she might go to more of them. Netflix, a onesie, and her bed sounded like a much nicer way to relax. She looked down towards her cup, wondering how long she was 'required' to stay before she could ditch.

"You look miserable. It wasn't that hit you took in the second quarter, was it?"

Amy looked up to see Karma in front of her, and damn. She's hot.

"Ah, Karma! No, I just, umm, was thinking. I just kind of want to be home right now. Parties aren't really my thing." Amy said fidgeting, twirling some of her hair in her left hand.

"You remembered my name?" Karma asked shyly.

"Well, yeah. You're hard to miss. You're like the all-star of the squad. I see you like a beacon. Plus, it's not everyday someone stands up for me." Amy smiled sweetly.

"I'm really not that good. Everyone knows who you are now! You were amazing tonight! Are you sure that hit in second didn't hurt?" Karma asks scooting towards Amy as drunken teens run past them half-dressed.

"It really wasn't th-Ah!" Karma puts her hand to Amy's ribs stopping her sentence.

"If it didn't hurt, why did you yelp? How bad does it hurt? Is there a big bruise?"

Karma doesn't give Amy much chance to respond before she leads them through a throng of sweaty, drunk bodies. She tosses Amy forward through a lit doorway and slams the door closed, locking it. Amy barely has time to register they are in the bathroom before Karma is inching up the side of her shirt. Her hands glide smoothly up her ribs, and she sucks in a breath.

"Amy! This looks so painful! Why didn't you tell anyone?! Can you breathe? I'm goi-"

"Karms, slow down! It's okay. It's a bruise on top of my ribs. It's not actually bruised ribs. I'm okay. It's just tender to the touch." Amy said, reaching for Karma's shaking hand on her side.

Karma looked up, "You called me 'Karms.' Who said you could do that?" There's a twinkle in her eye that let's Amy know she's not in trouble.

"You just dragged me around like a rag doll and felt me up in a locked room. Who said YOU could do THAT?" Amy laughs, making Karma smile.

They're still holding hands on Amy's side when there is a knock on the door. Karma smiles and slips her hand from Amy's as she goes to open the door.

"See you around, Raudenfeld." Karma winks and Amy might have found a reason to like parties.

* * *

Sometimes they see each other in the halls at school. They shoot a smile or a wave to the other. Sometimes they talk at parties. You could almost say they are friends. Amy's popularity keeps growing as more people become aware of how well she handles any injury. Students are proud of their team. The bulls keep winning. Karma keeps cheering. Amy keeps smiling.

* * *

"Raudenfeld, get your ass over here!" Coach Jenkins shouts at her. They are in the semi-finals. The score was tied. This was the toughest game they have had yet. It was against their biggest rivals, Tucker Hill's Eagles. Ray Fitz, the bulls quarterback just got his shoulder dislocated in that last play. Will was going to have to sub as their quarterback which would leave Amy slightly vulnerable.

The ball was snapped. Amy took off running as hard and as fast as her legs would go. This would be their last play. If she didn't catch this, it was all over. She made a connection with the pass and hurdled over an eagle that dived for her legs. Her legs were burning. Her chest was tight, and she felt everything go quiet as she dodged everyone headed for her. So close. This is it.

"Touchdown, bulls!" The announcer shouted. Then everything went black.

"AMY! AMY! WAKE UP! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Amy groggily opens her eyes. Her helmet is off, and she is being crowded by coaches, the ref, and a medic.

"Wha?" She tries, but it hurts to talk. Her head is spinning; she blinks.

"You got sacked after you made the winning touchdown. Do you remember that?" The medic questions.

She nods. "How many fingers do you see?" She correctly indicates two.

"Follow the light." He instructs.

"All signs show she doesn't have a concussion, but we should still take her to the hospital to get checked out." He says to the coach.

"We will take her." Amy's mother is standing close by with Lauren and her father.

* * *

Amy's mom cries the whole time. She tells Amy how proud she is, how scared she was, and that she just wants her baby girl to be okay. Amy is relieved all her tests come back clear. She is, however, told she is benched for the next game. When Amy goes back through the waiting room so they can leave, there's a crowd of Hester's finest: Will, Shane, Liam, Shelby, Karma(and some of those kids she always sees at parties, but never got their name) are all there.

"Amy! You worried us sick!" "Are you okay?" "Do you have memory loss?" A handful of people try talking all at once. Amy is grateful when her mother calms them all down. She and Lauren, who is being a decent human being for a change, handle their questions while Lauren's dad signs Amy's discharge papers. Karma scoots over to Amy while the chaos continues.

"You sure took a hell of a beating, Raudenfeld." Karma says, or rather chokes out. Amy looks right into Karma's eyes because- fuck- she looks like she is about to cry and Amy REALLY doesn't want that.

"I'm fine. A little bruised, but I am fine. They told me I can't play in the championship though." Amy tries to smile.

"You're kind of more important than a game, you know?" Karma finishes gently as if she is afraid Amy will close up.

"Thank you." Amy says seriously.

"You're welcome, show off." Karma sticks her tongue out at Amy, trying to lift this weird atmosphere around them.

"Hey! Be nice to me. I got hurt!" She pouts at Karma.

"Grow up, Aims!" Karma lightly slaps Amy's arm.

"'Aims?' Are we friends or something?" Amy lifts a quizzical brow.

"You called me 'Karms' before, so I can certainly call you 'Aims!'" Karma raises a challenging brow right back, with a devilish grin.

"Friends, then." Amy gives a megawatt smile.

Everyone wishes Amy well and promises to check on her through the weekend to make sure she is okay.

* * *

Amy phone vibrates on her nightstand when she gets home.

**I got your number from Shane. Quit trying to get yourself killed, and admit when you are in pain, bitch. -Karma **

Then another message comes seconds later.

**P.S. You are adorable even when you smell like dirt and stinky boys. ;)**

Amy types a quick reply.

**Quit picking on the defenseless! **

**Btw, your cartwheels are very distracting on the field. Killer gams, Ashcroft. ;)**

Amy sleeps soundly.


	2. Player On the Court, & Off?

**Player On the Court & Off?**

Karma text Amy to check up on her that weekend. Each time Amy assured her there was no need to worry.

At the Championship on Tuesday, Amy sat in her varsity jacket on the bench cheering her team on. Will kept ruffling her hair when he was pulled out for a breather. Shelby, Amber, and Karma were cheering as loud as they could. Karma did a cartwheel into a back-tuck. Shane kept cheering for Amy, much to her embarrassment.

The bulls lost, but this feeling- it felt a lot like winning to Amy.

* * *

At the after party at Danny's house, everyone was in high spirits. It was the first time in seven years that Hester had made it to the championship. Amy felt like she did not have a second to herself as everyone came to congratulate her or try to give her a drink.

"There's my favorite lady love!" Shane sing-songed, waltzing up to Amy's side.

She was draped over a very comfy patio chair, bopping her head to the music playing.

**_'I feel we're close enough. I wanna lock in your love. I think we're close enough. Could I lock in your love?'_**

"Shane! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!" Amy said as he plopped himself into her lap.

"I've not been able to fight my way through the crowd, Miss Popular! You have become quite the center of attention. In fact, I have it on good authority that there is a girl questioning her sexuality because of you." He grinned smugly.

"You know, you would think that you were Doctor Frank'N'Furter and I was Rocky the Creature with how proud you get when someone likes me. Let's give all the credit to you and ignore my dazzling personality." She said dryly.

"Oh! So you do know you are attractive and likable?! All this time when you would tell me girls would never go for you was just a farce!" He chuckled.

"I like what popularity has done for you. You wear confidence well, Raudenfeld. Too bad neither of us swing that way!" He winked and jumped off her lap, sashaying through the crowd to find his boy-toy of the night.

* * *

Moments later a scream breaks through the noise of music and teens.

"This dress is ruined! I can't believe they ever let you on the squad!" Amy sighs. She would be able to identify Lauren's screech anywhere. Going to the scene of the crime, Amy quickly sees Karma nursing a drink by the stairs. Karma smiles and gives a small wave.

"What happened to Lauren?" Amy asks with a laugh.

"I think you mean who. You see, she was trying to get that Liam kid's attention, but he was too busy watching Amber try to makeout with Jessica. This resulted in Shelby trying to drag Amber away since she is a clingy, blackout drunk-which you know about first hand, I hear." Karma pauses with a flirty grin, "And then Amber puked all down Lauren's dress, and that is the story of how your stepsister got Liam's attention." Karma is laughing now, and Amy has to laugh too. It's just too musical. Karma is just too pretty with her head tilted, curls spilling down her neck. Amy watches Karma, like she could look anywhere else. The atmosphere shifts.

"So, I hate that you didn't get to play, but I'm also happy you didn't." Karma says shyly.

"You're happy I missed the final game of the season?" Amy asks, confused.

"It meant you would be safe. I was always worried the next tackle would put you in a coma or something. I was glad to be able to breathe for a whole game." She doesn't meet Amy's eye, and she twirls the pendent of her dove necklace.

"Thanks. I, umm, geez!" Amy runs a hand through her perfectly curled hair, a whoosh of air passes her lips. "I didn't even think about that happening. Thank you. For caring, I mean. It's good to know someone other than Shane does." She says looking at Karma even though she can feel the heat of a blush on her cheeks.

"People care more than you think, Amy. Besides, we're friends now. It's my duty to care." Karma smiles. Her eyes do that sparkling thing they are so good at.

Amy wants to say something else, starts to open her mouth and then...

"AMY! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW! WE ARE LEAVING!"

"The stepmonster beckons." Amy sighs.

"Text me?" Karma asks.

Amy smiles and nods.

Even being stuck in a car with a girl reeking of vomit and rum couldn't make Amy glum.

Amy and Karma text anything and everything- about the game, school subjects they hate, their favorite shows, their favorite foods. They text until they pass out in the early hours of the morning.

* * *

Coach Robbins approaches Amy two days later in the hallway. She begs Amy to join the varsity basketball team. Amy tells her she will tryout at the end of the day, but that she probably isn't good enough to play. Plus, it wouldn't be right for her to walk on to the team after so many girls earned their spots.

* * *

Turns out, Amy has a wicked three-pointer, and most of the girls admire her for playing a brutal sport like football.

Amy becomes the point guard. Denise, the original point guard, graciously accepts defeat. Her team smiles and welcomes her in a huddle.

Amy has never felt lighter than when she came out to her mom freshman year.

* * *

Everyone knows that the guys' basketball team is always more popular than the girls' team. The cheerleaders only cheer at the big rivalry matches for girls' games. They always cheer for the boys though. Most of the cheerleaders for the football season stayed on to cheer for basketball season. Ashley quit because she was just sick of dealing with the shit-fit that was Lauren and her ego.

Amy was leading her team against the Red Ridge High's Wombats. The score was 33-24, and it was half-time. Denise started the second half as they came back from the locker room. Amy sat on the bench trying to cool down. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes for a moment as she wiped her face with her towel.

"So you have some skill off the field, huh?" Amy jumped at the voice in her ear.

Shelby was crouched just behind Amy's chair with a shit-eating grin.

"I, uh, guess. Shouldn't you be warming up for your cheers?" Amy asked, eyeing the temporary bull skull and horn tattoo on Shelby's cheek.

"And miss out on teasing my favorite player? As if!" Shelby winked.

"The season has barely started! How can you have a favorite?" Amy shoots a disbelieving look.

"You leave quite the impression, Blondie." Maybe the light is tricking her, but Amy could swear Shelby is batting her lashes at her right now. That's crazy though because she dated Todd Stykes for like six months, not to mention she is well known as one of Liam's "friends."

"Raudenfeld! You're in for Washington! Go sub!" Coach shouts.

Amy gives a nervous nod to Shelby with a perplexed look and heads onto the court.

'It must be first game jitters', she tells herself.

* * *

Amy reappears from gathering her things from the locker room in time for the second quarter of the boys' game. They completely slaughtered the other girls in the forth quarter. It was a delicious victory. Amy decides to go sit in the bleachers in front of the cheerleaders. She is totally watching the game. It has nothing to do with those short skirts. Whatever. She's a young lesbian who just won her first basketball game, so sue her!

Lauren glares at Amy when she sees her. It's like she can read Amy's mind and is trying to force straight thoughts into it. Sorry, that ship sank faster than Leo in Titanic.

"Take that ball on down the court and shoot, shoot. Dribble, dribble, shoot, shoot. Take that ball to the hoop, hoop!" Jessica and Karma were all smiles.

Amy sent Karma a wave and a small smile.

Karma winked and kept cheering. Amber and Shelby blew kisses to Amy mid-cheer.

The whistle blew.

"Foul on number 34, Red. Two shots, Wombats." The referee said and motioned.

Gabe, the only freshman on the bulls' varsity team, just fouled out.

The players lined up, and Jessica led a regular crowd-pleaser, "Miss It!"

The crowd eats that shit up. Everyone's tempo and enthusiasm is always on point for these simple cheers.

* * *

Come halftime, the cheerleaders take center court for two bangin' routines.

They finish with some builds. Amy is surprised to find that Lauren is a spotter and- Holy shit. Karma is a fucking flyer?!

Amy nervously watches, leans forward, white-knuckle grip on the bench.

Karma is placed on the top of a five person pyramid, with two secondary pyramids to her sides. The other flyers take a scorpion pose, but Karma is apparently some kind of contortionist. Karma pulls off a fucking bow-and-arrow, moving into a cobra position. She is about to be tossed. Amy can read it in the motions. Karma gets tossed; Amy holds her breath because if those base girls and Lauren don't catch her- Another pose mid-air and it's a pretty girl. Karma flashes a breathtaking smile while posing. She lands carefully. All Amy can think is 'What the hell was the cheerleading coach thinking letting them pull off dangerous stunts like that?!'

"What'd you think?" Karma is in front of Amy. She is standing in front of Amy, breathing deeply. She is breathing and in one piece. Amy breathes.

"You were worried about me getting tackled when you think its safe to pull off pro-level stunts like that without a mat?" Amy asks incredulously.

"Pro-level, huh? Was I that good?" Karma asks, sly grin in place.

"Karms, I was afraid they wouldn't catch you and you would smash your skull in and then I would have to visit you in the hospital and -"

"Whoa! Calm your tits, Aims. I have been doing gymnastics and cheer stunts since I was like five. It's totally fine. I'm here, right? No worries?" Karma asks, wondering for all the world why Amy looks like she could pass out.

Amy sighs, "Yeah. I guess everything is fine then, Ashcroft."

"Well then, can we have some girl-talk after the game? Because for friends, I feel like I know hardly anything about you." Karma smiles, and Amy should really know by now that she is a sucker for a girl with a pretty smile.

"Sounds good. Just don't get yourself killed in the meantime." Amy smiles and Karma bounces back towards the squad.

* * *

After the game, Amy waits for Karma. There's a party going on at Liam's house tonight, but all Amy cares about is getting to know her friend. Liam apparently wants to personally invite Karma to his party. Amy wants to go rescue Karma from the boy, but she is smiling so sweetly that Amy decides it can wait.

"Hey athlete! Waiting on someone?" Amber is at Amy's side.

"Uh, yeah. Karma asked if we could hang out. You had some nice moves out there. You must love cheering." Amy is fishing for something to talk to the girl about.

"Totes McGoats! I love cheering. Did you see my splits? I've been worki-" Shelby pelts Amber in the back of the head with a pom-pom, effectively cutting her off.

"Shelbs! What the hell?!" Amber turns and stalks over to her friend. They are arguing over something Amy can't hear.

"Aww! You waited on me? That's so sweet, Aims." Karma is standing in front of Amy, duffle on her shoulder.

"Of course. You wanted to be better friends, right?" Amy smiles.

"Yes! I just figured you would want to text or something. Can we go get ice cream?" Karma pouts, and seriously, Amy should not be so easily persuaded.

"My treat." Amy opens the gym door for Karma following her out.

* * *

"So, Liam Booker seems to have his eyes on you." Amy says over her hot fudge sundae (with coconut instead of peanuts).

"He does not! Besides, I seem to recall two cheerleaders throwing themselves at you lately." Karma gives a faux innocent look as she practically make love to or rather sucks cookie dough ice cream off her spoon.

"What are you talking about?" Amy asks confused.

"Shelby and Amber! Duh! They are obsessed with you. Did you seriously not know?" Karma lifts a quizzical brow.

"They are just friends. They don't like me." Amy mumbles over a mouthful of vanilla.

"Seriously?" Karma huffs at Amy's shrug. "Why do you do that?" Karma sounds agitated.

"Do what?"

"Act like someone couldn't possibly be interested in you?! You're gorgeous, talented, and funny. Why can't you see that?" Amy gets shy at Karma's words.

"I don't know." After a beat, "Thank you, for thinking those things." Amy mumbles. They grow silent for a few minutes.

"So, they like me, huh?" Amy pastes on a smug look. Karma laughs.

They talk on the phone for a long time after they go home from the ice cream shop. 'Friends, huh? I like having a girl friend.' Amy thinks after she and Karma hang up.

* * *

A couple of weeks later, and the two were practically inseparable. They were texting daily, having impromptu sleepovers, and giving commentary over Netflix movies over the phone. Shane was even quickly won over by Karma on a shopping trip. Things felt great for Amy.

'If only I had a girlfriend, things would be perfect.' She sighed to herself.

She had just closed her locker and was headed to the gym for practice when she saw Karma in the quad. She and Liam were locked in what looked like a pretty intense makeout. Amy felt sick. She bolted into the nearest bathroom. 'Man, what was that about?' Amy thought. She cleaned herself up and headed to practice. If she happened to be more aggressive today than usual, it was just coincidence.

* * *

Karma cornered Amy in the hall after third block the next day.

"Why are you ignoring me? Is it because I said the Bangladeesh documentary was stupid? Because, I'm sorry I-" Karma is speaking so quickly.

"What? No, Karma." Amy sighs and feels ashamed. "I just didn't feel like talking after practice last night. I'm sorry."

Karma looks like she doesn't quite buy it, but then brightens immediately.

"Good. Apology accepted. Now, I have some exciting news for you!" Karma immediately begins dragging Amy towards the library so they can eat and talk in the math textbook section without distraction.

"A certain cheerleader has asked me how to go about getting you to talk to her." Karma sounds giddy. Amy wants to feel excited, but she keeps picturing the scene from the quad and-

"I'm sorry, what?" Amy asks, stopping Karma mid-rant. Karma looks concerned now.

"Are you okay? First, you didn't want to talk last night and now you keep zoning out on me. What's wrong?" And if Karma didn't look so sincere with her concern, maybe Amy could lie and act like a normal teenage girl.

"I saw you. I saw you yesterday. With Liam." Amy stutters out, just barely.

"Wha-Wait. I'm confused. Why are you upset?" Karma's furrowed brow should not look that cute, not right now.

"Did you lie to me or just forget to mention that you two had a thing? Last time I mentioned him, you brushed it off. I'm just a little hurt that you wouldn't tell me is all." Amy feels like she sounds absolutely pathetic, but dammit she is hurt.

"Amy, I swear, nothing was going on there. He kissed me yesterday, and I kissed back because I haven't been kissed in a while. There's nothing going on, so I didn't want to mention it." Karma grabs Amy's hand trying to get her to meet her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Karma. Ugh! Can we just go back to lunch and anything else?" Amy pulls a small smile, and Karma nods, grinning back.

"Shelby, asked me how to get you to notice her. Well, first she asked if I cared and then she asked, but you get the picture. So, I told her that..." Karma rambles on, and Amy only half focuses on her words because Karma is still holding her hand. Amy forgets to eat her lunch.

* * *

'What the fuck?' Amy can't remember how, but apparently she agreed to Karma setting her up on a date with Shelby at a local coffee shop. Shelby is lovely, really, but she is just not Amy's type. They have almost nothing in common if the bored look on Shelby's face when Amy is talking is anything to go by.

"I'm sorry. This isn't really working, is it?" Amy asks, rubbing at her neck.

"Honestly? Not really!" Shelby and Amy both laugh a little.

"Come on. We can go play putt-putt or something." Amy stands and offers her hand.

"You're going down, Raudenfeld!" Shelby winks.

* * *

After losing, badly, Amy walks Shelby to her door. "All that athletic ability and you suck at mini-golf!" Shelby nudges Amy's shoulder.

"Hey! I still think you cheated." Amy smiles. "I had fun. Friends?" She asks.

"Not yet." And before Amy can question what she means, Shelby has her lips firmly latched to Amy's, with her hand on the base of her skull.

'Whoa. This girl has skill.' Amy thinks as she kisses back.

They pull apart, and Shelby chuckles, biting her lip.

"Okay. Friends. See you around, Raudenfeld." Shelby winks and heads inside.

* * *

"So, how'd it go? Do you have a girlfriend? Did you charm her off her feet?" Karma bombards Amy at her locker the following afternoon.

Amy sorts out her books and turns to face Karma.

"No. The date part of it was horrible, so we went to play mini-golf. She kicked my ass, I walked, her home, she kissed me, and we're friends." Amy rushes it all out hoping Karma will miss the kiss part. She just doesn't want to discuss it.

"Backup, Raudenfeld. She kissed you? Was it good? Why are you just friends if she is kissing you?" Karma has her hands on her hips. All Amy can think is adorable.

"She kissed me, and we decided to be friends because there was no chemistry. The kiss was hot, but we just don't mesh." Amy rolls her eyes, and they begin to leave school. There is a game tonight and Amy wants to rest while she can.

"I think you owe me more details than that! Do you like her? Are you upset?" Karma is rapid firing questions.

"No, Karms. I like someone else. Let's leave it at that. We can talk later." Amy's not even sure if she was lying when she said that to Karma to get her off her case.

* * *

At the game, Karma keeps sending Amy wounded looks, Shelby keeps winking at her, Karma keeps glaring at Shelby, and Liam keeps leering at Karma. It's one big fucking mess. Amy goes home to sleep after her game, not even caring how the guys play. She sends Shane a text asking to hang out tomorrow. She dreams of bright eyes, a slight pout, and auburn curls.

* * *

"You're in love with her!" Shane is giddily shouting. After he burst into her room, Amy spent the last thirty minutes catching him up on her date, Karma kissing Liam, and her weird feelings.

"I just told you that Shelby and I-"

"Not Shelby, dingbat! Karma! You're head-over-heels, googley eyed for her!" He hits me with one of my pillows.

"What? No, she's just my first female friend and we're close and- shit. I am in love with her!" Amy throws herself to her bed, screaming into a pillow.

"It's okay, sweetie. We'll figure something out. Honestly, you two are so cute together."

* * *

They spend the rest of the day eating pizza, ice cream, and watching movies.

Halfway through "Clueless" -which Amy will deny it being one of her favorite movies- Amy checks her phone to see that Karma has text her a dozen times asking if Amy is mad at her and will she please talk to her, and Amy's favorite:

_**I miss you! :'(**_

Amy texts her back that she misses her too, and she was just spending quality time with Shane. Promising to talk to tomorrow.

Shortly after the movie ends, Shane heads home.

"Don't worry, Aims. We'll get your girl."

"But Shane, how do we even know I have a shot?"

"We don't for sure, but you will hate yourself if you don't try."

He's out the door, and Amy is left with her thoughts.


End file.
